


A Simple Conclusion

by Sirca



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirca/pseuds/Sirca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha always keeps her promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago and forgot about it until the other day. Not much of a plot other than sexual content, which is what kept me from posting it before. Any mistakes made are my own.

“I’ll make it up to you later, darlin’,” Nisha had said, tracing the line where his mask met his jaw with a finger.

Later came in the form of mashing her lips to his, hot and brutal, as they stumbled into her bedroom. His hand was at her shoulder, moving to the nape of her neck to grip her hair. Teeth scraped sharply across her lower lip, just enough to make it hurt. Purple lipstick smears along the corner where his mask covers his lips. She certainly hadn’t failed to deliver.

She pulled at his coat, his vest, urging him to help her in her obvious struggle. He obliged, more than happy to let her toss them away. There were too many layers as it was. He did the same, flicking the hat from her head, tearing at her duster when he couldn’t get it free. His knees met with the edge of her bed, and he dragged her down with him. 

Her knees pressed down on either side of his thighs. She kissed him savagely, tongue running across his teeth. Their movements were greedy, nails digging through remaining fabric, pulling away what they could. She ground down on him, and he let out an involuntary hiss of air through his teeth. 

“Somethin’ the matter?” she asked, pulling away. Her lips twisted into a smug grin.

“Yeah—stop playing with me and take that damn badge off,” he said.

She snorted at his impatience, unbuttoning her shirt and casting it aside. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he rose and turned his attention to her neck. She tasted like salt and dust. Like Lynchwood, which wasn’t a thought he wanted to dwell on for long.   
Her hair trapped itself in one of the hinges of his mask. He cursed and she laughed. Once she was free, her hands worked the button of his jeans.

“Whatcha got planned for me, babe?” he asked, his voice low. She looked up and ran her thumb across the lipstick stain. Jack caught her finger between his teeth, and Nisha laughed. 

“Patience. You’ll see.”

“It’s kinda hard with you teasing me.”

She straddled his waist and ground her hips downward again, successfully shutting him up. Her mouth curved into a smirk. His hands found her hips, fumbled with the button and yanked. Her smirk grew larger, more toothy and dangerous as she removed the last of her clothing. Nails met the skin of his chest again, and he shuddered.

Then, with one swift motion, skin met skin and she gave him the friction he’d been seeking. Jack groaned, and gripped her tightly. She set a brutal pace, one all of her own making. Control of the situation left Jack as she removed his hands from her and pinned them at his sides. The sound of frustration that left him only made her laugh again.

Nisha’s laughter faded away, replaced by ragged breathing. Her grip on Jack’s wrists gradually loosened, which meant his hands were immediately on her. He palmed at her chest, then the flat expanse of her stomach. Finally, nails dug into her hips as he met her every movement. She wasn’t the only one who could be rough. Nisha gasped.

Jack was far beyond their teasing game, however. Sweat had begun to bead on his forehead and pop out from beneath his mask. He was close, and it reflected in the erratic movement of his hips. Nisha kept up the pace easily, her palms splayed on his chest. Savagely, he thrust up and cried out. His hips moved in an unfathomable pattern afterwards.

She wasn’t done so quickly, however, and slipped one of his hands between her legs. Jack palmed at her, and she moved insistently into his hand. He wasn’t about to not finish what he’d started. A short time later she gasped and shook against him. Then, slowly, she eased herself down onto his chest. 

Lazily, he wrapped his arm around her. She nipped at his neck, biting down a little harder than necessary in return. 

“I’d say...” he began, clearing his throat. “I’d say that more than makes up for it.”

“Told you it would,” she said. “I always keep my word.”


End file.
